Only You
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: No matter what he said, she couldn't believe him anymore. In the end, you'll always choose Kikyo. Goodbye...you'll never see me cry...you'll never see me again... ONESHOT InuYashaXKagome


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. These belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Only You**

Don't tell me anything. Your eyes already said more than you ever could. Don't look at me like that. You don't love me and you know it. You don't need to say the words. You never did. You heart belongs to another, and I've resigned myself to this fate. I loved you, and I love you still, and it's never going to change. It's alright; I won't cry, I won't let you pity me. I have felt weak in front of you for the very last time. You'll never see me cry… you'll never see me again.

Don't look at me like that. You don't have the right. Not anymore. Not after everything you've done. I should hate you for making me feel this way. I'm stronger than this and I know it; you, however, don't. You were always there for me, so I can't blame you for thinking I can't handle myself, but I lied to you. Don't look at me like that. It's not like you were any more sincere about your own nature. We're both pretenders, you and I, and now our play has come to an end.

I'm leaving. I'm leaving you. I'm leaving you with her. You never belonged to me anyway, but that doesn't make this any easier. Goodbye. Don't look at me like that, like you care. You've lost the right to look at me like that too long ago. Don't try to stop me, don't make me stay. I can't live with this poison in my veins. I can't keep looking at you and seeing you with her- happier than you've ever been with me. Can't you see you've already taken everything from me? What more do you want? My life?

I'm leaving. Don't look for me. Don't call my name out like you care. You don't and you know it.  
This is my last goodbye…you'll never see me cry…you'll never see me again.

Kagome put her pen down, tears were glistening in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.  
"Goodbye Inuyasha" she whispered "I hope you're happy with her". Pinning her letter to the Goshinboku with an arrow she hung the Shikon jewel on the end of the arrow and started moving towards the well, knowing Inuyasha had almost caught up with her.

* * *

Her heart was breaking, but she wouldn't shed one more tear on his behalf-she had already shed too many. Slowly she put her legs over the side of the well, and looked down. Darkness. Emptiness. That was what was expecting her if she left, but she couldn't stay. Sighing, she started climbing down slowly.

* * *

"Damn. Where did the wench go?" Inuyasha cursed gruffly trying to sense her scent. This was all his fault, and for once he couldn't find it in him to argue. 

_Flashback_

_He had slipped out the previous night, having sensed Kikyo's soul skimmers. She was waiting for him as usual, but this time he wouldn't fall for her tricks. Or so he'd thought. She'd made him believe she was Kagome for an instant, and those three small words slipped unbidden from his lips. The illusion was over soon enough though. No matter how much she looked, or tried to act like Kagome, she wasn't -her embrace was cold, her voice hollow, her eyes soulless. And yet again she bade him to come to hell with her. This time he didn't relent though. He started to walk away, and was stopped by Kikyo's voice:_

"_Running back to that…bitch, are you now? I'm stronger than she'll ever be. She'll leave you soon enough you'll see. She's not worthy of you" She hissed._

_He ignored her and kept walking._

"_She'll die soon enough Inuyasha, and it will be her blood on your hands…just like mine." He stopped walking. "She'll die, Inuyasha, you hear? She'll die…I'll make sure of it. " her voice was nothing more than a cold whisper, but it was enough to send Inuyasha into a rage, and before he had realised it, his Tetsusaiga had cut Kikyo down._

_Kikyo looked surprised as flames enveloped her torn body and a chasm opened beneath her pulling her downwards, to hell._

"_It's over Kikyo…rest in peace…" he whispered, closing his eyes. "Tomorrow, my Kagome…" he smiled. "Tomorrow I'll tell you…"he thought, not knowing Kagome had seen him with Kikyo and walked away when she'd heard the words of love he had spoken._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha caught a faint trace of Kagome as he reached the Goshinboku. Tearing the piece of paper from the tree he began reading it furiously. His anger diminished with every word. "Is…is that what she really thinks?" His eyes widened as he realised Kagome must have seen him with Kikyo the previous night, but not stayed until the end.

He noticed the Shikon jewel dangling gracefully off Kagome's arrow and his heart stopped "Gods, no Kagome…" he pleaded. She was gone. For good. He could still hear Kikyo's words echoing in his head: "She'll leave you soon enough…She's not worthy you."

"No Kikyo, you were wrong…I'm not worthy of her…I'm sorry Kagome…I don't have the right to come after you. This letter…is true." his eyes softened and his years lowered.  
"I hope you'll be happier this way Kagome…I hope you find someone who deserves you…"

* * *

Kagome POV 

She had reached the bottom of the well. One more step and she would never be able to return. Her heart, though broken, beat faintly as her mind spun memories of her and Inuyasha…from their first meeting to Miroku's appearance…Sango's arrival…his endless fights with Koga…she couldn't hold back a smile. Her heart was already broken…what did one more look back matter? Slowly she climbed back up to take one last look at all she was leaving.

Reaching the top of the well she heard Inuyasha's voice. It sounded so pained…

"No Kikyo, you were wrong…I'm not worthy of her…I'm sorry Kagome…I don't have the right to come after you. This letter…is true. I hope you'll be happier this way Kagome…I hope you find someone who deserves you…"

Her heart leapt to her throat. 'No. He'll go back to Kikyo' she thought. 'No matter what he says…in the end he always chooses her…' but her body had long stopped listening to her mind and she found herself jumping out of the well, and she was surprised to find her mouth betrayed her.

* * *

Normal POV 

"I have already found that person Inuyasha." she whispered.  
He turned around, his ears perked up, and his eyes glistening incredulously. Before she had the chance to continue he had swiped her into his arms and crushed her to his chest, whispering fervently in her hair:  
"I'm sorry Kagome…I'm sorry…" Kagome's heart broke… 'So he has chosen Kikyo…' she thought sadly.  
"Last night…" he continued and she interrupted him. "It's alright. You chose Kikyo…" her eyes misted up, but she refused to cry.

He pulled her at arm's length and asked roughly:  
"What are you talking about? I didn't choose Kikyo."

"You did! You told her you loved her! I was there Inuyasha." Her voice rose  
"I thought she was **you!** And if you'd let me finish for once" he snapped angrily at her, seeing she was about to interrupt him again "you'd know that I sent her back. I released her soul. She is **gone!**" She looked at him disbelievingly. "It's you Kagome…only you!" he spoke roughly.

"Inuyasha…"his name trembled on her lips as she raised herself in his arms and kissed him.

"Only you Kagome. I love only you…"

* * *

Note: Hope you like this. Thank you to all those of you who have figured out that the review button is not part of the 'décor', and use it. This one is for all my lovely reviewers. You are all very much appreciated. 


End file.
